Modern online resources, e.g., social networks and online games, are not only accessed by adult users, but also by children. Social networks allow children to stay in contact, to share information with each other, and to gain access to online content that may, e.g., be useful for school. However, the online world also contains content that may not be appropriate for children. It is therefore desirable to provide a method for supporting a healthy and safe online experience for children.
In U.S. Pre-Grant Publication No. 2009/0183226 A1, it is suggested to allow parents to control with whom their child can engage in conversation while using online communication services. Parents may monitor potentially problematic communications between their child and other subscribers of the online communication service.
Moreover, U.S. Pre-Grant Publication No. 2002/0049806 A1 suggests to provide a child account for the child to access an access server and to associate the child account with a parent account in a family account. The user of the parent account may make selections to determine limitations for the child account associated with the family account.